


The Lack of Physically Being

by ctibar



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctibar/pseuds/ctibar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the silence of the night, Alphonse secretly admitted to himself that he did not like his new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lack of Physically Being

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote last October. Transferred from FFN.

In the silence of the night, Alphonse secretly admitted to himself that he did not like his new body. He was not able to feel the wooden floor underneath him, nor if the air surrounding his metal cage was warm or cool. He was not able to smell the scent of life that he had always taken for granted, and he had not eaten or craved consumption in what seemed like days. What was worse, he was not able to experience the pain that his older brother had gone through.

Even at that moment, Al could just barely hear Ed's muffled groans and whimpers floating in from the bedroom. He sighed, leaning forward to put his empty shell of a head in between his empty tubes of legs as if to block out the wounded noises, though he knew it to be futile as he lacked the flesh ears that would need to be covered.

Despite this, however, Al did not _hate_ his new body. It was the body that his brother had binded his soul, for which he had sacrificed his arm, to. It was, inadvertently, his slim chance of a savior when he had been licked by the tongue of Death. There was no room for loathing or self-pity on his own account. Not when Edward had been through so much worse.

And that was enough for him to endure the sleepless nights.


End file.
